Remember
by Oo Lady Artemis oO
Summary: A one shot fic being reposted before Valentine's Day. It has gone under major revision and is sweet, but also sad. Be warned if you don't like sad endings.


This is going to be the revision of Remember if any of you recall reading. I was thinking of reposting it on September 11th, but I ended up missing it. Because of this, I thought, "Why not post it days before Valentine's Day?"   
  
I'm not going to post it on the day of, because that would ruin a lot of hearts and all the Valentine's Day stories should end in happy endings, so this is just a fic to make you remember to tell your loved one exactly how much you love them; no matter what. It may be too late and I hope you remember to do this on Valentine's Day or any other day. It means more than most of us would care to think.  
  
This is a revision to the Remember and the original story that was actually a chain letter that I had come across. It makes a great story, don't you think?  
  
For disclaimers, I don't own Gundam Wing or the original chain letter/story. The belong to their rightful owners and writers. Thank you. Now enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
After the final war with Marimaya, the colonies settled down. My life had no more need for existence, but the doctors sent us all to school anyway. They claimed we had to interact and finish our education to live a normal life. So, as told, I lived my life the way it would go: schedules, being on time, being a straight A student and passing with ease.   
  
But how normal of a life did the doctors expect? Dr. J trained me as a soldier my entire life, and that's all I've been taught.  
  
Quatre has returned to his place as the new owner of Winner Corporations. Although he is only fifteen, I know that he will be successful in his father's footsteps. He is now being taught how to run a company with the help of his sisters and the Maguanacs at the Academy of Business and Economics on L4.  
  
Duo returned to work at Hilde's scrap yard and though he will not become wealthy, he's happy. He's being taught at a local school on L2 even though he protested at the thought of returning to school.   
  
Trowa is being home schooled by his sister, Catherine. They continue to travel with the circus in their knife throwing act and he's content to have returned to his only remaining family.  
  
Wufei is going through training to become a preventor by the side of Sally Po. He's finally learned to cope with his lost clan and his dream is now to continue fighting for justice under the government.   
  
And I? I left the only girl that ever had the heart to 'love' me. Do I regret it? I don't know. Our future wouldn't have been happy, that's all I can say. My life is meant to forever live in the shadows, while her's is to preach pacifism.  
  
My classmates and the school for the matter thinks of me as a cold and emotionless boy. I watch them mingle in their little groups and I don't care for their words. I won't be seeing any of them after these few years anyway.   
  
Do I wish I had friends? All my fellow comrades have someone to lean on, do I? No. Emotions are worthless and will only lead to self destruction. Because of this, all the students make sure to steer clear of my path and I don't really care for the matter.   
  
That is until a student; a mere girl tried to understand my view on life and befriend me. She was a bubbly girl, like all the rest. Only difference; she had the purest heart like no one else and she didn't seem to fear anything remotely dealing with emotions. It was as though she didn't care what others thought of her either. She had the reputation as the school angel. Oddly enough, the school angel came to me.  
  
I pushed her away, but even as I tried, she seemed to be getting closer, closer to my heart until I let her in. She was there for me and I was there for her; even if I didn't show my feelings on the outside, she understood.   
  
Slowly though, I started to develop more feelings for her than just friendship. I couldn't help but realize how hard it was to admit my feelings for her. She was a friend, and we would remain only friends, right?  
  
Freshman Year  
  
I couldn't help but stare at the girl that sat cross legged in her seat next to me out of the corner of my eye. I felt the temptation to run my hand through her long silky hair and wished she was mine. As my so-called best friend, she seemed to feel my eyes on her so she turned towards me and gave me a beautiful smile. I briefly continued to stare at her before turning away. I wish she were mine, but she didn't think of me like that, and I knew it.  
  
After the bell rang and I departed from class with my laptop under my arm, I heard her distinct voice call, "Hey, wait up!" I knew she was referring to me, but I didn't stop. Instead, I slowed down my pace so she could catch up.   
  
Puffing, she made a face. "You know, you could have stopped!" she whined half-heartedly. "By the way, can I borrow your notes from yesterday? I was sick."  
  
Nodding without word, I handed her my notebook and watched as she beamed. "Thank you!" She then hugged me and gave me a small peck on the cheek before scrambling away when the bell rang.   
  
"Oh no, I'm late!" were her last words before she zipped down the hall to the other end of the school for English class.  
  
I stared after her retreating form. I wanted to tell her. I want her to know I don't want to be just friends. I love her, but I'm just too cold hearted and shy, and I don't know why.  
  
Sophomore Year  
  
The phone rang. I picked it up after two shrills and found her on the other end. She was in tears and I managed to hear her mumble how her current boyfriend had broken her heart.   
  
"Can you come over? I don't want to be alone."   
  
Glancing from the clock that struck nine o'clock to the stack of books and papers spread around my desk, I automatically answered, "Be there in a bit."  
  
The phone clicked off and I then grabbed the car keys where I proceeded to drive to her house. As soon as she heard my car pull into the drive way, she had the door open and was standing in the door frame with a red nose and puffy eyes.  
  
As I sat next to her on her sofa, I stared at her big, soft eyes and cursed the boy that had caused her this. No man would have done this.   
  
After two hours, one Drew Barrymore movie, three bags of chips, and four empty tissue boxes, she finally fell asleep with her head resting on my lap and my hand stroking her hair in a soothing manner.   
  
Making sure she was asleep, I shifted out of the couch and placed a pillow under her head in replacement. I stared at her softly unlike my normal self and covered her with a blanket. I wished she was mine, but she doesn't think of me like that, and I knew it.  
  
The sudden movement woke her up and she stared up at me with tired eyes. "Thank you." Sitting up, she kissed me on the cheek before going back to sleep.  
  
I want her to know I don't want to be just friends. I love her, but I'm just too cold hearted and shy, and I don't know why.  
  
Junior Year  
  
The day before the prom she walked to my locker. "My date it sick," she stated, "he's not going to go."  
  
I nodded in mutual understanding. In the beginning of our friendship, she had been fretting over not having a date to the prom and had ended up making me promise to take her if she didn't have a date just as "best friends." I had agreed.  
  
The thought of going to the prom in a tuxedo irked me a bit, considering how I had planned not to go, but going with her would be worth it. Yes, it would be worth it.  
  
It was prom night and I was standing on her front door step to drop her off. I stared at her as she smiled with her crystal eyes; although I didn't smile in return. I never did, or if I did, it was rare.   
  
Her entire face glowed with brilliance, her cheeks tainted pink from the prom and night air. She seemed to be catching her breath as we stood. I wished she were mine, but she doesn't think of me like that, and I knew it.  
  
"I had the best time, thanks!" she exclaimed before reaching up kissing me on the cheek.  
  
I want to tell her. I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her. But I'm just too cold hearted and shy, and I don't know why.   
  
Graduation Day  
  
For four years, I have to say, it passed rather fast. Time had passed slowly before I met her.  
  
Now I watched as her perfect body floated up the stage to get her diploma.   
  
He had long ago understood why a majority of the school had called her the school angel, because he could have sworn she was an angel right about now. An angel that had been sent to help him.  
  
Clutching the diploma in hand, she turned to look at everyone and smiled. It seemed like she was staring straight at him. He still couldn't get enough of her gorgeous smiles, and it seemed as though she were smiling directly at him.  
  
I wished she were mine, but she doesn't notice me like that, and I knew it.  
  
Before everyone went home, she came to me in her smock and hat. Hugging me, she began to cry. Lifting her head from my shoulder, she whispered, "You're my best friend, thanks."   
  
She then gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her. I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her. But I'm just too cold hearted and shy, and I don't know why.  
  
A Few Years Later  
  
I sit in the pews of a church; the church that the girl I love is getting married in. Her beautiful white dress was gleaming in the light, but it wasn't nearly as beautiful as the girl that wore it. She carried white roses in her hands and I watched as she said, "I do."  
  
My heart filled with longing, but being the person I am, I remained passive. Even after they drove off to her new life, married to another man.  
  
I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't see me like that, and I knew it.  
  
But before she drove away, she came to me and hugged me. "You came," she whispered, before kissing me on the cheek. "Thanks."  
  
I want to tell her. I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends. I love her, but I'm just too cold hearted and shy, and I don't know why.  
  
Funeral  
  
Years passed, and I now look down at the coffin of the girl who used to be my "best friend." We had kept in contact after the wedding, and she had tried to see me several times, but I didn't want to. I couldn't stand the fact that she was married. But at least she had been happy.  
  
She had died young. After saving a little boy from a drunk driver, she had died happily, and with honor, knowing that the child was safe and alright. I guess she was an angel in someone else's life as well.  
  
I stared down at her for the final time. Dipping down, I whispered softly in her ear, "I guess it's my turn to return the favor," before kissing her gently on her cold cheek, and then her lips.  
  
At the service, they read a diary entry she had written in her high school years. I looked at the casket, where she lay, piled with roses; her favorite flowers, as the words floated through my mind:  
  
"I stare at him wishing he was mine, but he doesn't notice me like that, and I know it. I want to tell him, I want him to know that I don't want to be just friends. I love him but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me he loved me…"  
  
I wish I did too, I thought to myself. A single tear fell from my eye, and for the first time in my memory, I cried. The last time ended with:  
  
"I love you Hiiro Yuy, know that."  
  
Months Later  
  
So here I am now. Alive and well, while she's buried some feet under the ground. I miss her. Dear God, I miss her. If only I had told her how I felt... we would be happy together.   
  
But no, damn my cold heart and how I shy away from the emotion called love. Who knew that telling someone that you love them could be so hard?  
  
I want to be with her; we would be together for eternity. I learned what it is to have emotions now; no longer am I the Perfect Soldier. I now realize, he died the day she came into my life. Now that she is gone...   
  
I have emotions, and I want to keep them because she taught me how to feel. I hope she'll forgive me, but we'll be together...   
  
"Ashiteru Tenshi. Ashiteru."  
  
A Week Later  
  
The remaining former gundam pilots all stood in front of the two gravestones. The funeral had passed yesterday and all were grieving, but they were happy for their friend.   
  
He was no longer lost in the world; he was happy; up in heaven with his beloved. Stepping up to the two gravestones one at a time, they each placed a dozen white roses on the graves.  
  
Relena Peacecraft later came to see her past obsession and smiled dearly at the two, as a mother would to a child. Taking out the object that she had been hugging, she placed it between the two stones.   
  
Placing red roses by each, she gave a final blessing before the group of five left for their friends to rest in peace. With one last glance, the pilot's once best friend murmured, "Sayonara, Hiiro," before he left with a swishing braid behind him.   
  
In the small ray that had shown over the two graves, the object that had been earlier placed turned out to be a plaque made of black marble.  
  
Hand crafted engravings of angels surrounded the edges and within the corner, a picture was placed into the marble before it was finalized in glass.  
  
An unruly haired, Prussian eyed pilot actually smiled while holding a blue eyed, silver haired beauty. The female counterpart leaned against her what looked to be boyfriend with a sunny smile lighting up her face.   
  
Engraved for all to see were the words: Hiiro Yuy and Usagi Tsukino. Best friends for life and soul mates bonded. They will forever be in memory of all the people they have ever met. May you rest in peace and live happily together in heaven. May God bless you. We miss you…  
  
~*~   
  
The end. Kind of dark and sad, isn't it? I wrote this all in one sitting amazingly enough. A drastic revision compared to the former story I had here.   
  
I hope I get some reviews for this, but please remember this, don't let your love walk out on you, tell them you love them. I wouldn't call this a Valentine's special with the ending, but a Valentine's note. Thanks for reading, even if it is kind of short. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
